femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Jimenez (Abducted: The Jocelyn Shaker Story)
Maria Jimenez'' ''(Marcela Mar) was the hidden main villainess of the 2016 Lifetime film Abducted: The Jocelyn Shaker Story ''(alternately titled ''Abducted and Abduction of Jocelyn Shaker; airdate February 14, 2016). Introduction Maria had served as the business associate of Javier Moreno for 10 years, and her introductory appearance showed her participating in a business dinner with Javier and his new wife, Caitlin Shaker (the film's main protagonist). During the dinner, Caitlin's daughter (and Javier's stepdaughter) Jocelyn was abducted, and the film's progression saw Javier accused of being involved in and also arrested for the kidnapping. Maria supported Caitlin in her time of need, while the kidnappers later left a note for Caitlin that stated that she was to meet them at 5:00 PM on the roof of a parking garage without any cops present and also pay them 2 million U.S. dollars. After driving Caitlin to the garage and then holding her at gunpoint, Temo Graniel, a co-worker (and the film's hidden secondary villain), obtained the ransom and revealed himself as a conspirator in the abduction, much to her shock. His subsequent attempt to escape ultimately ended with his death, which occurred when he crashed his getaway vehicle. After that, the protagonist heard his phone ringing and answered it. Heel Turn and Death In a shocking twist, Maria turned heel and revealed herself as the mastermind behind Jocelyn's abduction, as she was heard telling Temo that what he had done "part of the plan." As it turned out, Maria was in love with Javier, but she became furious with jealousy upon learning that he married Caitlin. Colluding with both Temo and also Captain Rojas of the National Police of Colombia (the film's hidden tertiary and final villain), the maniacal villainess orchestrated Jocelyn's kidnapping, with the crime being committed offscreen during the business dinner that took place earlier in the film. Maria's attempts to scold Temo presumably signified that he had acquired the ransom sooner than she expected, while the call officially revealed her heel persona. After realizing that Caitlin was on the other end of the phone, the evil Maria cut off the call, quickly becoming aware of the fact that she had accidentally exposed herself as the villainess behind the former's predicament. The protagonist then drove to the house of the delusional kidnapper, where Jocelyn was being held hostage, with the latter holding the former at gunpoint upon seeing her attempting to free her daughter. During her argument with Caitlin, Maria vented over both what she had done for Javier and also her belief that she should have had a daughter with him. The psychotic woman also went on to accuse her captive's mother of being a gold digger and also revealed that she became the majority shareholder of Javier's company in the wake of the abduction. After the villainess concluded her rant by blaming Caitlin for the fact that she didn't have a daughter, the protagonist shut off the lights after insulting the former, prompting Maria to fire her gun twice. The women then engaged in a brawl that led to them crashing through a window and landing in the front yard, where the nefarious conspirator began wringing Caitlin's neck in an attempt to murder her. Moments later, Maria was shot and killed by Sgt. Susanna Espinosa. Quotes * "Temo! This isn't the plan. Temo, what the hell? Temo! Temo, what the— Caitlin?" (Maria's villainous reveal) * "Shut up! I've spent a decade at Javier's right hand. I'' was the one he listened to, not some crinkle bitch." (Maria beginning to hint at her crush on Javier after finding Caitlin attempting to free Jocelyn) * "I gave that man my life. It should be ''me and Javier with a daughter. (Caitlin: "What? You're— you're insane! Javier doesn't love you.") Love? That's rich coming from you: the gold-digging whore! You actually thought he didn't? I'' stood up for him! (Caitlin: "''You kidnapped my '''child!'") ''I was giving her a little vacation! Have you seen the stock prices? Javier was put in jail! Have you even given one thought to the company Javier and I built? (Caitlin: "I don't care about Javier's company!") Not his anymore. I bought a majority of the worthless shares, and it will be me who brings my company back from the ashes! (Caitlin: "Okay... U— um...") Why couldn't you be just a good little American trophy wife... and just leave us alone? (Caitlin: "No. If you— if you had a daughter, you'd understand.") You took that option away from me. (Caitlin: "Really? That's funny, because... I always looked at your pinched little face and thought you were frigid and barren!")" (Maria and Caitlin's final exchange before the brawl that ended with the former's death) Trivia * Maria Jimenez is similar to fellow Lifetime film villainess Victoria, as both were women who were deeply in love with married men, and resorted to kidnapping their crush's offspring when their affections weren't reciprocated. One difference is that Victoria acted alone in her quest, while Maria had co-conspirators. Gallery Maria & Caitlin.jpg|Maria acting supportive to Caitlin before her villainous reveal Maria Pistol.jpg|Maria pointing a gun at Caitlin during their final exchange Deceased Maria.jpg|Maria after being shot to death by Sgt. Susanna Espinosa Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Jealous Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot